Judgment Demon Zalvard
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61086 |no = 1559 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 3, 7, 63, 67, 71 |normal_distribute = 25, 15, 25, 20, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 63, 69, 75, 81 |bb_distribute = 11, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 14, 13, 12, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 66, 72, 78 |bb2_distribute = 60, 25, 15 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 12, 10, 10, 9, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 66, 72, 78, 84 |sbb2_distribute = 50, 20, 16, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |ubb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An unexpected and completely unfamiliar demon that suddenly appeared in the Randall Empire. Zalvard caused irreparable damage to its surroundings by forcing any humans in his wake to yield their souls to him. The casualties were so great that its existence alone was labeled as the single most tragic catastrophe Elgaia had ever witnessed, leading every single human to live in utmost fear. However, legend has it that Zalvard was ultimately defeated by a soul stealing sword that liberated all the souls the demon had trapped. |summon = I shall destroy it all... Every single thing... That is my purpose... |fusion = There is a thirst within me... Only that exists... |evolution = | hp_base = 5108 |atk_base = 2417 |def_base = 1769 |rec_base = 1904 | hp_lord = 7278 |atk_lord = 3271 |def_lord = 2397 |rec_lord = 2570 | hp_anima = 8170 |rec_anima = 2332 |atk_breaker = 3509 |def_breaker = 2159 |def_guardian = 2635 |rec_guardian = 2451 |def_oracle = 2278 |rec_oracle = 2927 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Burial of Wreckage |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, attacks slightly absorb HP & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & drains 3-8% damage |bb = Life Usurping Storm |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, adds low probability of resisting 1 KO attack & attacks may slightly absorb HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to survive & 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 560 |sbb = Disastrous Death |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 4 combo powerful Dark attack on Light types, adds low probability of resisting 1 KO attack & enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage & 10% chance to survive |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Ignorant Realm |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, adds high probability of resisting 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk & Crit, 450% elemental damage & 80% chance to survive |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Soul Eater of Calamity |esitem = |esdescription = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 40% chance to survive & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = 61087 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Fall of Disnomians |addcatname = Zalvard1 }}